Private Property
by Gw3nhwyfar
Summary: The next item up for auction is a set of two healthy Japanese women! Hikari is a woman wrapped in secrets - Hanako is a world famous writer- Two MCs find themselves trapped in the web that holds the Tres Spades together... can Hikari find her way out... will Hanako manage to write it all down? Rated M for language and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

Fujikawa Hikari looked up at the ornate facade of the building in front of her. The gaudiness of it struck her as funny considering the clean lines of the surrounding structures.

"Nouveaux riche." She muttered with a wry shake of her head. "They can't help but be obvious, I suppose."

"Talking to yourself again?" Lincoln asked as he stepped in beside her. He grinned at her scowl. "What are we thinking then?"

It wasn't unusual for her sometimes partner to take the secondary role in their work and considering how far from home he was, it only made sense for her to take the lead.

"There's something up there." She pointed at an unusual indention in the facade by a window. "Might be a gunshot."

"From a nearby building? Everything seems shut tight from what we've seen." Lincoln chewed on his pen as he glanced around at the glass panelled walls that encased the condominiums across the street.

"A sniper, maybe." She answered shortly.

"That could be from anywhere." He sighed in reply. "Matsumura wants this guy caught yesterday, and to be honest, I don't think I can handle door to door questioning right now."

"Yeah, your Japanese is atrocious." She poked him in the arm. "Let me see if I can't narrow the field a little."

"Hey! Hika… and she's gone." Lincoln muttered as Hikari walked towards the fire escape on the neighboring building.

Still calculating just how she was going to get from one building to the other without ending up a mangled mess on the concrete, she overheard a group of detectives from the local precinct muttering amongst themselves.

"Why the hell is Interpol involved in the first place?" A rather short, stocky man in a bad brown suit grumbled. "This is just a standard assassination attempt on a two bit politician, right?"

"The less work I have to do, the better." A taller guy with bed head and a mouthful of cigarette shrugged.

"Maybe there's more to it than the captain let on to us." A younger detective with spiky brown hair suggested.

Ding ding ding. Hikari smiled faintly. At least one of them is smart enough to figure that out. Not that it was an unusual circumstance for a politician to have his thumb in a few international pies. This guy, however, had tried to take the cake and ended up falling face first into it.

"He might think twice about double dealing with Sunnis and Shi'aites from here on out, if he makes it to tomorrow." She thought aloud, looking back at the detectives and catching eyes with Tall Dark and Smokey. His eyes narrowed momentarily before he turned back to his colleagues.

"Huh." She thought, pushing the fluttery feeling in her chest down as far as she could and turning back to the task at hand.

The crack in the facade was three stories up, narrowly missing a window close to the east corner. She cursed whoever decided not to put a fire escape on the building in question as she climbed the creaky steps next door. The alley between was at least six feet wide and while she didn't have much of a fear of heights, she didn't relish the thought of falling to her demise over some rich guy's poor business decision.

"This is the last time I let Lincoln talk me into a job just because 'we'll be in the neighborhood anyway'." She muttered, forcing herself not to look down as she psyched herself up for the jump. "3. 2. And…" She leapt from the railing of the fire escape and landed on the faux balcony across the way, barely an inch from the edge. "You'd think that with all of that money, he could afford a real fucking balcony." She sighed, grasping the facade with the tips of her fingers as she edged her way around to the window.

"Hey, Link?" She asked the air tentatively, hoping that she'd remembered to turn on her comm before ending up somewhere she couldn't use her hands.

"Right here, kiddo." He answered. "And just so you know, I can totally see up your skirt right now."

"What?" She clamped her legs together, nearly making herself fall. "Not cool, Lincoln!"

"It's not my fault you decided to show off your pretty purple panties to everyone in Tokyo." He chuckled.

"Fuck off." She growled. "Anyway, this looks like a 7mm Remington Magnum cartridge. So the shooter had to be within a 1000 meter range."

"That narrows it down… a little… I guess." He sighed and she could picture him looking forlornly at the expanse of buildings in the area.

"It's in pretty deep so I think we can safely say that he's no farther than 500 meters awa…" She stopped short. Her eyes had been scanning windows based on the direction of the lodged shot and her eyes suddenly met another pair. These were sharp and sun wizened, surrounded by wrinkles and creases brought on by constant furrowing. And they were furrowed now, locked on her and she froze as their intention dawned on her.

Her hand slipped. A second later she saw those narrowed eyes shake slightly and she knew that he'd pulled his trigger. Either way she was falling. A bullet wound wouldn't really help or hurt her now. 'Fuck.' Wait… 'Fuck?' Was that really going to be her last thought? "Not much I can do about it now." She sighed aloud, closing her eyes tight.

"Ow."

Ow is right. Wait. She wasn't dead. A little shaken up maybe, but…

Her eyes flew open and she was face to face with Tall Dark and Smokey.

"You caught me!" She exclaimed in a shocked whisper.

"I kind of wish I hadn't now." He groaned.

"Oh," She realized that he had taken most of her impact. "I am so sorry!" Then she remembered the man with the squinty eyes. "I'll make it up to you, but right now I've got to… Thank you!" She called as she stood up and ran off into the city. "Lincoln! I know where he is! Put out the call to surround the XX building! He's got to be on the run by now!"

There was a sharp pain in her hip, but she pushed through it, rattling off a description into her comm as she pressed into the crowded street. Stopping for breath as she reached the XX building, she looked around through the chaos of police cars and officers ushering civilians out of the way as they blockaded the entrances.

Then she saw him, a man, shoulders hunched as he made his way through the crowd. He glanced back and she recognised his eyes immediately. He saw her coming and broke into a sprint.

Giving chase, she cursed the number of drinks she'd downed the night before and vowed never to get drunk again. "Hah!" She panted. The crowd had dissipated and the man was only a few meters in front of her now.

She pushed herself as hard as she could, closing the gap between them, but he pulled something out of his pocket and chucked it over his shoulder. Clouds of smoke billowed in front of her and she closed her eyes to protect them from the sting. Pressing her arm over her nose and mouth, she ran blindly into the smog, hoping that he didn't veer off in her confusion.

Suddenly she found herself tripping. She could barely make out what she'd stumbled over in the smoke, but after a moment, she realized that it was a person.

"I am so sorry!" She coughed. "Wait!" She grabbed the person's arm. "It's you!" She held on firmly as the sniper tried to escape, trying not to breathe in the noxious fumes in the struggle. She pulled him out of the reach of the smoke bomb and pressed him face first into the grass. "Your sorry ass is under arrest." She told him in Farsi, cuffing his hands behind his back and plopping down beside him with a huff.

It didn't take long for the local officers to arrive and take the man away. Hikari watched it all from her spot on the grass, accepting an oxygen tank from a paramedic but no other assistance.

"The paperwork is probably going to be pretty awful." Lincoln said as he sat down beside her.

"Well, that's what I keep you around for." She grinned at him.

"Sheesh. And I thought I'd be able to take a little vacation while we were here." He let his shoulders slump in a mock pout.

"This job was your idea." She reminded him. "Besides, as soon as I get the call about the real reason we're here, I'm not going to have time for petty pencil pushing."

"Yeah, yeah." He rested his chin in his hand and looked at her. "You sure you're up to that right now? You look awful."

"This is nothing." She brushed away his concern with a shake of her head. "A little more of this sweet sweet oxygen and I'll be as good as new."

"Well, you did just fall from an third story window." He pointed out.

"Then ran a few miles to shake it off." She shrugged.

"Seems like a lot of effort to waste protecting a politician, don't you think?" A voice asked and she looked up to see the detective who'd caught her looking down at her with a slightly concerned but mostly bored expression.

"Maybe, but the pay is good so I guess it was worth it." She shrugged.

"Huh." He said, taking a hit of his cigarette and walking away.

"That was weird." Lincoln muttered.

"Meh." Hikari shrugged, watching the man's retreating figure. "He seems nice enough to me."

"Oh God. Don't tell me you've found love at first sight." Lincoln exclaimed in mock horror.

"Uh huh." She poked him in the arm. "You know, if you're gonna be jealous, you can just come out and tell me."

"I'm not jealous." He huffed.

"Uh huh."

"Wait, you didn't deny it… do you really… don't tell me…"

Hikari's phone buzzed and she answered it while Lincoln continued to stumble over his words.

"Fujikawa." She said brightly. "Uh huh. Got it. I'm close by. Right, I'll be there in twenty." She hung up and looked at her partner who was hanging his head dejectedly. "Why don't you cheer yourself up with some paperwork? I've got to go finish this other job up."

"Right." He nodded absently.

"Then we can go see Hideki!" She offered cheerfully. "We'll gamble our sorrows away… and drink! We will gamble and drink our sorrows away tonight!"

"Fine." Lincoln conceded.

"Good boy!" Hikari patted his head fondly before standing up. "I'll see you later then!"

"See you." He replied to her retreating form.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later, Hikari was sighing contentedly as salty air whipped her hair across her face. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and wrapped it in a soft pink ribbon.

She'd changed out of her business attire and now sported a fluttery pink skirt and a nearly transparent ivory blouse. Her target had a rather well known fetish for innocent young girls and she'd tried to dress to catch his attention.

Pulling up her knee socks, she checked to make sure the snub nosed pistol she'd strapped to her thigh was firmly in place and that she could easily access the dagger hidden on her belt.

Finally content with her preparations, she stepped out onto the dock, only to be confronted by a group of men in suits.

"This is a private dock." A burly bald man told her, trying to usher her away.

"But my boat is just there!" She pleaded, pointing to a yacht that actually belonged to her father that she'd taken during the night and placed strategically so that her mark would be able to see her as she played on deck.

"She's kind of cute." Another thug said, looking her over hungrily as she shrank away.

"P-please let me by." She begged, arousing snickers from the men.

"Sure thing sugar." The bald man told her as he moved aside. "We'll keep a good eye on you, so don't you worry about a thing."

"Th-thank you?" She squeaked and ran down the dock with her head down as the men continued to cat call. "Creeps." She muttered under her breath and started to check the riggings on her father's berth.

A few minutes later, she saw her mark emerge from below deck on his yacht. She watched him for a second before deciding just how to best showcase her disguise. Her skirt played mischievously over her thighs as she reached up to tighten a knot on the riggings and she felt his eyes on her. Suppressing a grin, she pretended to have trouble, slipping and falling to the deck with a squeaky 'oof'.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" He crossed the wooden dock and offered her a hand. She accepted and he pulled her up into his chest. "You're a lot lighter than I thought you'd be." He chuckled.

She did her best not to show her disgust and smiled up at him. "Thank you so much!" She tried to extricate herself from his arms, but he only gripped her tighter.

"Look at you!" He leaned in closer so that she could feel his breath on her face. "You're not thinking of sailing this all on your own are you?"

She'd done it just fine last night, but he couldn't know that. "I'm just getting it ready. My big brother is taking it out tomorrow and I wanted to help him out a little bit."

"Aren't you sweet." He ruffled her hair and she took the opportunity to take a step away from him.

"Thank you, sir."

"Aw, you don't have to call me sir." He feigned a pout. "I'd like for us to be friends. You can call me Kaito-sama." He laughed at his own joke and she joined nervously.

"Thank you Kaito-sama." She revised.

"There's a good girl." He ruffled her hair again. "Why don't you join me? I was about to grill up some steaks and eating alone is just no fun, don't you think?"

"I… I don't.." She stammered.

"Don't tell me no, sweet girl." He leaned in and she could feel the threat in his voice.

"O-okay." She finally agreed.

"Good girl." He grasped her arm tightly and led her to his yacht.

There were two more goons on his boat who leered hungrily at her as her Kaito pushed her into a cushioned seat and offered her a drink. He told her it was lemonade but she could smell the alcohol and something else in it that she was sure would knock her out, so she pretended to sip it and discreetly spill it whenever no one was looking.

"Um…" She started after a while.

"Yes, sweetie?" He asked.

"Can… can I use your bathroom?" She forced a blush and looked down in what she knew looked like embarrassment.

"Aw, of course you can. It's just down there." He pointed to the door that led below deck. "Will you need any help with that?"

"N-no!" She cried.

"Ho ho ho. Such an innocent little thing." He ran his fingers through her hair before indicating that she could go with a jerk of his chin.

Once she was out of sight, she allowed herself to shudder. "Ugh ugh ugh." She grumbled as she looked around for what she needed. "Here you are!" She grinned as she opened a small door that led to a tiny room almost completely filled with an engine and a few hogsheads of fuel. She quickly set to work attaching bits of explosive putty here and there and setting an alarm on her watch to match the detonation timer.

"And done." She nodded proudly to herself, letting herself out of the room just in time to hear a commotion above decks.

She rushed up the stairs in time to see a group of men in a skirmish with the henchmen she'd met at the entrance of the dock. Kaito was yelling for the two on board to start the engines and get them out of there.

"Fuck." She whispered. "What's going on?" She asked in what she hoped sounded like an innocent tone.

"We're getting out of here, you need to get back below." Kaito barked at her.

"No." She said flatly.

"I've got no time to argue with you. Get your ass below deck now!" He pushed her toward the door.

She scowled. Another ten minutes on this boat and she'd be blown to kingdom come with it. They were already heading out to sea and moving fast. She took a deep breath and jumped into the water, bracing herself for the cold.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She exclaimed when her head resurfaced. "So fucking cold! Dammit!" She took one last glance at the departing yacht to make sure she wasn't being followed and started swimming back to the dock.

"Ugh!" She shivered as she pulled herself up onto the wooden planks. The fight was still going on and she sighed exasperatedly. This was not how she'd planned things to go. "Oh well." She pulled herself up and grasped her gun in one hand and her knife in the other. "I guess I'll just have to use this as a lesson in dealing with unforeseen circumstances."

She grinned, thinking about how her friends often told her she didn't deal well with changing plans. "I suppose I'll just have to prove them wrong." She sighed and steeled herself for the fight.

She noticed a tall man standing apart from the fighting, looking on as if he were bored, almost as if he was supervising. Their eyes met and he raised an eyebrow . She simply shrugged and looked for an opening to edge her way through to the other side. She didn't find one. Giving the newcomers the benefit of the doubt, she threw in a kick here and a jab with her blade there until she'd almost made it out of the fray.

"Where d'you think you're going?" The bald man asked, pulling her to him and placing the muzzle of his gun to her temple. "Why don't you boys play nice or the pretty little girl here gets it!" He called out and Hikari laughed out loud.

"Why do you think they'd care if you killed me?" She asked.

"Ain't you with them?" He asked, pushing the gun against her head with a rough tap.

"I have no idea who they are." She shrugged. "I work alone."

"Then, who the hell are you if you ain't with the Ice Dragons?" He spat.

"Some people like to call me Yuri Sakura, but I don't think you're going to have a chance to." She said, pulling her elbow up hard into his nose and following through with her other hand. He stumbled back, but still held on to her, so she grabbed his arm and shoved her foot into his shin, pulling his body over her shoulder. Her foot came down hard on his throat and she pointed her pistol at his face. She knew it was too wet to fire if push came to shove, but as long as they didn't know that, she would be ok.

"So, does anyone else want to block my exit?" She asked the group at large while the bald man whimpered under her shoe.

Suddenly there was a beep from Hikari's watch and she quickly turned around just in time to see the first billow of fire as Kaito's yacht burst into flames.

"Well then." She bowed politely. "If you will all excuse me." She raced away, hearing the sounds of confusion and sirens behind her.

Finally, she stopped and started walking nonchalantly, evening her breath out with each step. Her clothes were nearly dry, but her hair was probably a mess. She pulled it down and ran her fingers through it before wrapping it back up into a messy bun. She slipped into a convenience store and browsed the beverages.

"That was some stunt back there." A cool voice said from behind her.

She whipped around to see the man who'd been watching the fight at the docks.

"All's well that ends well." She shrugged, turning back to the drinks.

She took out two bottles of mineral water and wandered over to the register. He stood close to the door, watching her as she bought the drinks.

"Here, after all of that exertion, you must be thirsty." She quipped and tossed him a water as she walked through the door.

"Hikari." He called to her after she'd taken a few steps.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Yes?"

"Does your brother know you're back in Japan?" He asked, a smile playing across his face at her sudden shyness.

She finally put the pieces together in her head: Ice Dragons… her brother… this man had recognised her from the start and she felt like a total idiot. "Soryu-Oniisan?" She asked sheepishly.

He nodded with a smirk.

"Don't tell Yoshi that you saw me here." She said quickly before turning and running away.

She jogged a few blocks and looked around to make sure no one was watching and pulled out her cell phone. "Hey, Lincoln… can you come get me?" She asked, slinking down on to a bench and resting her head in her hands. It was the second time today that she'd felt that fluttering in her chest and it was all she could do to keep it under control.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanako looked down yet another long hallway with a sigh. No matter where she went in this hotel, she couldn't find the people who'd come into the lobby early dressed in such beautiful clothes. She knew some of them by reputation, and others by their faces. She'd thought that she'd caught a glimpse of Kisaki Ota, the angelic artist himself, as she'd checked in but she couldn't be sure and she hadn't wanted to hold up everyone behind her while she stared, so she'd had to go on to her room. And now she'd lost sight of them all. Just her luck.

Her spirits lifted when she saw a woman hurry past. The woman, elegantly dressed in a gown the color of cherry blossoms that hugged her soft curves and yet fluttered around her ethereally- making Hanako wonder just what kind of fabric it was- , twirled her light reddish brown hair around her finger as she walked through the lobby. Her emerald green eyes were casually taking in the room as if she were looking for someone. Once or twice she stopped, chewing on her full bottom lip as her brows furrowed in thought. Finally she blew her hair out of her face in a huff and walked through the doors at the other end of the hall.

She looked like just the type to be invited to the party! Hanako hurried after her, staying just far enough back so that she wasn't obviously following the woman. She couldn't help but start to imagine a story about the woman...but, like all her stories lately, it quickly fizzled out. Hanako frowned sadly.

"Do you need something?" Hikari asked, turning around as soon as Hanako rounded the second corner to follow her.

"Um..." Hanako felt her cheeks go cherry red and she studied the carpet as if it held the answers to all of life's questions. "I...wanted to go the party."

"The IVC?" Hikari asked, her brows coming together in puzzlement. "Then why are you following me?"

"I thought you might be going. To the party." Hanako bowed her head. "I'm very sorry to have bothered you."

"Why are you…" Hikari stopped suddenly and pulled Hanako into the shadow of an alcove, looking down the hall covertly. "Crap."

"I'm sorry!" Hana squeaked, not even sure what she was apologizing for at this point.

"What for? Nevermind… just… shh shh shh." Hikari slapped her hand over Hanako's mouth before she could say anything else, slipping around the corner just a bit to have another look down the hall. She leaned back against the wall and realized that she was hugging Hanako to her body and released her. "Sorry, just… try to be quiet okay?" She whispered.

Hanako nodded fervently. It was almost like cosplaying a scene from one of her books! She had to remind herself quickly that this was real and probably dangerous. It was still exciting though and she had to look down to hide the quick smile that wanted to steal over her face.

"I don't think he saw us." Hikari sighed, relaxing against the wall a little. "So, who are you?" She looked slightly suspicious as she eyed Hanako up and down.

"Ishihara Hanako," she answered with another bow.

"Ishihara?" Hikari asked with a grin. "Are you related to Ishihara Katsuro?"

"No!" Hanako said, then blushed again at how loudly she'd spoken. "I'm not...not related to anyone."

"No one? That's impressive." Hikari said with a laugh. "Okay, I've got to go. It was nice to meet you, Ishihara Hanako who is related to no one." She patted Hanako on the head and slipped out of the alcove and down the hall.

"Nice to...meet you too." Hanako called weakly.

The woman vanished down the hall. Hanako leaned against the wall and pressed her fingers against her heated cheeks. She knew that she'd looked ridiculous. She also knew that she had to break her writer's block and that this woman was intriguing. "Come on, Hana," she whispered. "You can do this. You need to do this! Your career depends on it!" She made a determined fist, pushed herself away from the wall and walked quickly in the direction the woman had gone.

Soon, Hanako was hopelessly lost. She didn't think that she was anywhere near a party. All she saw was men with crates. She was looking over her shoulder, trying to see if perhaps she was going in exactly the opposite direction from the way she needed when she ran into something.

"I'm so sorry!" she said as she stumbled, pinwheeling her arms for balance.

The man reached out and grabbed her upper arms, holding her steady. The grip was painful and she winced as she glanced up, and up, into the man's eyes.

"Oh," she whispered.

He let her go and she quickly ducked her head into what felt the millionth bow in less than an hour. What was wrong with her today?!

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was...I was just looking for a friend," she stammered. "I think that I'm lost." Her face was hot again and realizing it only made her cheeks hotter. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"You've got five seconds to disappear and forget everything you just saw."

"Okay! Right away! I will...and I didn't even see anything. Just boxes and people moving them."

The man's long fingers moved impatiently and she thought she saw a slight tug in his suit jacket right where a gun would be if he was an undercover cop or a member of the mafia. She risked another glance at his face. Mafia. Definitely mafia. Her heart pounded against her ribs.

"Forget everything," he repeated. "Otherwise you'll be wiped off the face of the Earth."

She bowed twice more and turned on her heels, practically running down the hall, again fighting that silly urge to grin. She still had no idea where to go, but when she glanced back down the hall, the tall man had vanished. So she must have gone in the direction he'd wanted her to go in.

She chose a door at random, crossing her fingers for luck. It didn't help.

There was the girl in the pink dress, surrounded by men in suits with too much gel in their hair. As soon as the door opened, every eye turned her way and Hanako bowed at the group and backed away slowly, gently tugging the door with her in hopes that no one would mind her. She was mistaken.

"Who the hell are you?" A man asked in English with a thick middle eastern accent as he yanked the door open again.

"Ha-" her voice stuck in her throat and she shook her head desperately.

"She a friend of yours?" The man asked, turning to Hikari.

"She has nothing to do with this." Hikari said after a moment, using the lull in the action to hit the man in front of her over the head, knocking him down and stepping on his hand to release the gun he held. She picked up the gun and swung it around at the group of men. "Now, why don't you let her go and pick on someone your own size?"

The men looked at each other for a second, completely stunned before they started to chuckle.

"I don't think so." One of them said, grabbing for Hikari's gun hand.

She pulled it out of his reach, using the force to swing her other hand into his stomach, pulling her knee up into his chin when he doubled over.

One after another, the men tried to best her, only to be added to the pile of unconscious bodies on the floor.

Finally, the man who'd opened the door pulled Hanako in and pointed his gun at her head. "You wanna stop playin' around now? Be a good girl and put your gun down."

Hikari looked between the man and the girl he was holding, the fact that she was carefully weighing her options was plain on her face. It was becoming more and more clear that she was thinking that ending this might be a bit more important to her than Hanako's life.

Hanako took a deep breath and said, "Fill him full of lead."

"What the hell?" Hikari asked, giving the girl a long hard glance. "Oh my God… you _are_ Ishihara Katsuro! Only a bloody writer would say a stupid thing like that at a time like this." Hikari threw her gun down. "You're about to find out the hard way just what you've gotten us into." She sighed, thinking that it would be easier to get out of this once they were alone, especially considering the ten or fifteen men that had huddled up on the other side of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"How the hell do I get myself into these messes?" Hikari asked herself as she leaned back casually against the bars of the human sized birdcage they were now trapped in. "Honestly, this is probably the third time this month that I've been in a cage, and none of them turned out the way I wanted them to."

Hanako looked around to make sure that no one was within earshot and then leaned forward. "You're Yuri Sakura!"

"Okay." Hikari said, looking over Hanako with an ' _aren't you so adorable for knowing things'_ look. "But that doesn't really help us now, though does it, considering we're locked in a cage and waiting to be sold in a creepy underworld auction."

"Of course it does! There's no way that you're going let us get sold! You're the _Maiden of the Night_ and you'll find a way out of this with no problem. And..." suddenly Hanako's face flushed again. "I'm so sorry. I really wasn't trying to cause trouble. I was trying to get out the mafia guy's way before he wiped me off the face of the earth and I walked right into something much worse."

"Don't worry about it, kid. I really am not sure if I can keep us from getting sold." Hikari shrugged. "But after we do, I know for a fact that I can get us out, so just bear with me until then." She leaned her head against the bars and closed her eyes, folding her arms over her body.

Hanako nodded and then realized that, obviously, Yuri Sakura wouldn't see her. "I trust you," she said instead.

"Good girl. Now, relax… and maybe try to look unappealing. It will be easier if no one too important takes an interest."

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our next item is something that you won't find anywhere else! A set of two healthy Japanese women!" The auctioneer announced their lot and Hikari opened her eyes disinterestedly as they were carried onto the stage. "Make them your slaves or your toys! The possibilities are endless! Shall we start the bidding at one million?"

"One million!" A stocky, greasy looking man in the front called out.

"One million dollars to number five!" The auctioneer repeated.

"Oh no!" Hana gasped, finding it easy suddenly to look unappealing. She felt sick just at the sight of the man. He was leering at them, practically licking his lips.

"Three million!" Someone else called out. "Five million!" Number five trumped him.

"Wait a second!" Hikari said and jumped up to the front of the cage. "Ten million!" She shouted and the auctioneer turned to her with a surprised look.

"Eleven million!" Another voice rang out and Hikari cringed at the familiarity of it.

"Shit." She whispered. She'd had no idea that her father would be in attendance tonight, and if he has his way she'd be married off to some greasy old man before sunrise. "Fifteen million!" She called out.

Hanako chewed her thumbnail in anxiety. She wanted to ask what was happening, but she also didn't want to get in the way. She shifted her weight, chewing harder on her thumbnail.

The auctioneer put his hand to his ear for a moment before stating "Twenty million to seat number 100!"

"Fuck." Hikari said under her breath before turning to Hanako. "Sorry kid, I can't afford to buy us out of that at the moment. I only brought along that much to Tokyo." She slumped down, looking defeated. "At least my father didn't buy us though. I know what that would have meant for me, but God knows what he would have done to you."

In the background the auctioneer was calling out "And the lot goes to seat number 100 for twenty million dollars!"

"It's okay," Hanako said, clasping her hands tightly together so that the trembling wasn't obvious. "We'll figure something out."

"We will." Hikari agreed, patting Hanako on the head.

They were led to an elevator by two men in masks and Hikari took Hanako's still trembling hand to try to calm her down. Hanako tried to see if she recognized the men; she had a good memory for faces, but apparently not ones that were half covered up. It sent her wheels turning and she began composing a paragraph almost without realizing it. She brought herself back to reality quickly, but she hoped that she remembered the idea when...if...she ever got free.

The elevator ride was a long one. Hikari knew that they were going to the penthouse because the men had used a key, but it didn't keep her from fidgeting nervously. Her father had been in the audience. He'd bid on her. He was probably furious right now. She could just imagine him arguing with whoever had actually bought them. It wasn't a pretty fight in her head and she was sure the real thing would be worse.

She cast a glance at the men who were escorting them. The taller one smiled down on her when she looked at him. It wasn't a threatening smile. 'Don't hope, idiot.' She thought to herself. 'Just pretend everything is going to go to hell and be happy when it isn't as bad as it is in your head.'

"Here we are." The man with the light hair said as the door slid open. "We've brought them."

Hikari looked around. It was a huge room, she'd been expecting that; but what she couldn't believe were the people sitting around as if they were waiting on her. Eisuke Ichinomiya and Soryu Oh, her oldest brother's two best friends were lounging around a table that was covered in empty wine bottles. They looked up leisurely as Hikari and Hanako were escorted into the room. Detective Tall, Dark and Smokey was leaning by a window and raised an eyebrow in her direction. But nothing surprised her more than the person who walked right up to her and started pacing impatiently in front of her.

"Hiya, big brother." She said in what she hoped was a convincingly cheerful voice.

"Don't 'hiya' me, Hikari." He said in a dangerously low tone. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Well, apparently I have been bought in an underground auction, Yoshi." She said nonchalantly. "What have you been up to these days?"

"This isn't a game, Hikari!" He growled at her. "What if someone else had outbid us?"

"But they didn't." She said.

"But what if they had?"

"Then I would be escaping right about now, wouldn't I?" She shrugged. "I can get you your twenty million within the week…"

"Don't think that it's going to be that easy for you." He crossed his arms in thought. "You really have nothing more to say for yourself?"

"What can I say? I messed up and got sold in an auction. It kind of sucks but it is what it is." She sighed melodramatically. "Thank you. I really do appreciate it."

"She's so cute, Yoshi!" The man with light hair took off his mask. "I'm sure I can find some way to make her work off her debt."

"Kisaki Ota?" Hanako breathed.

"Keep your hands off my sister, Kisaki." Yoshi spat, angrier than ever.

"Aw, well, you don't mind what happens to the other one, though, right?" He asked after feigning a pout.

"Keep your hands off my friend." Hikari said, stepping between him and Hanako. "Unless, you know… you want his hands on you…" She asked over her shoulder.

"No, I don't! I mean, I...no offense!" Hana bowed her head to him.

"Pfft." Hikari stifled her laugh with her hand. "Geez, you're going to give yourself an aneurysm from bowing so much everyday." She patted Hanako on the head.

"Are you sure we can't play with them?" Their other escort asked, he'd taken off his mask and now donned a fedora. "We did help pay for them after all."

"No one is going to 'play' with my kid sister, Baba." Yoshi snarled.

"Geez, Hideyoshi, you're going to burst a blood vessel if you keep that up." Hikari grinned at him. "Not that I didn't miss you mothering me."

"I don't moth…" He stopped himself mid-sentence, hearing the other men behind him snickering. "How long have you been in Japan?"

"Two weeks." She shrugged.

"Two weeks? What the hell have you been doing?"

"Working." She said simply.

"Working? Does Hideki know you're here?" He looked more exasperated than angry now.

"I don't see how he would, unless he was there when I was sold."

"In Japan, idiot."

"Of course he does, we tell each other everything like girls after a school dance."

Yoshi raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged."So, you just came home and didn't think to let me or our father know you were here?"

"I've been busy." She shrugged again. "Ask your friends." She nodded at Soryu and Tall, Dark and Smokey.

"I… what?" He turned and walked back to his seat with a huff, downing the rest of what was in his glass. "I don't know what to do with you." He sighed.

"Then I say we vote to see who gets them." Ota volunteered.

"No." Yoshi snapped. "What was she doing working with you, Soryu?" He asked angrily.

"We didn't work together, per se." He shrugged. "But she was at the docks when I was supposed to take care of Nakamuro Saito. She beat me to it."

"You killed a man?" Yoshi asked, his voice rising a few octaves.

"No." Hikari shook her head. "An unfortunate fuel leak and inopportune spark leading to an explosion on his yacht killed him."

"Is that who you are?" Yoshi asked seriously. "A… a hitman?"

"Hit woman." Baba offered.

"No." Hikari said. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly? Wha…nevermind."

"The Maiden of the Night isn't a hit woman," Hanako said suddenly. "She brings justice to those who..." She realized everyone's eyes were on her and her words dried up. She looked down at her hands and pressed her lips together.

"Those who… go on." Eisuke prodded. "Don't leave us in suspense about the...Maiden of the Night."

Hikari could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, but she kept her mouth closed and looked at Hanako in what she hoped was a friendly manner.

"Deserve it," Hana finished in a whisper, wishing she'd stayed quiet.

"Nakamura certainly deserved what he got." Soryu said offhandedly.

"I don't deal well with child slave traders." Hikari whispered stiffly. "Or rapists."

There was a heavy silence in the room for a minute or two where no one would look at each other.

"Damn it, Hikari. How the hell am I supposed to be mad at that?" Yoshi sighed in defeat.

"Maiden of the Night, huh?" Kisaki changed the subject. "So, does the name fit or is it just for show?"

"It's...none of your business." Hikari replied, trying desperately to keep herself from blushing. "But honestly, a twenty-four year old 'maiden'? Who'd believe that?" She waved the thought away.

Hanako looked closely at Hikari, but she didn't speak. Soryu narrowed his eyes at Hanako, paying her more attention in that second than he had the whole time she'd been there.

"So, you've bought us." Hikari said in a mock cheerful tone. "And apparently we aren't getting out of it as easily as I'd like. So...what happens next?"

"I want this one." Ota piped in, snaking an arm around Hikari's shoulders.

"Ota, hasn't Yoshi already told you no?" Baba grinned. "I'm Mitsunari Baba." He took each of their hands in his and brought his lips to meet them both in turn. "I'd gladly take care of either of you, if you'd let me." He finished with a wink and it took all of Hikari's strength not to roll her eyes at him.

"What about you, Mamoru?" Eisuke asked Tall, Dark and Smoky, who was lighting a new cigarette as he sauntered closer to the group.

"What about me?" He asked in return.

"You don't want to throw your hat in the ring, Mamo?" Ota asked playfully.

"Seems like a pain in the ass."

Hikari grinned. That was exactly what he'd said at the crime scene that morning.

"What are you smiling about?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I'm not smiling." She put on her best pretend mean face and Yoshi sighed again, she shrugged at him. "What? I can't have moment of relief knowing that my big brother is watching out for me?"

"Yeah yeah." He muttered and motioned for her to sit beside him.

Hikari looked back at Hanako who was looking down, every once in a while stealing glances up at the men in the room.

"Right." Hikari muttered to herself, choosing instead to sit on the floor across the table from everyone. "Nothing could possibly go wrong here."


End file.
